Episode 12: The Kids of Hills Beach Watch A Terrible Episode
NOTE: If you want to know why this episode is terrible, please visit this link. The Kids of Hill Beach Season 1; Episode 12 The Kids of Hills Beach Watch A Terrible Episode Larry was going to an friend's house. His friend was Jimmy. When he got here, all of the gang was here. "Why is every friend of mine here?" said Larry. "Oh...hahahahahahaha...oh man...dude I was just introducing possibly the most hilarious thing I have ever saw." Jimmy replied. "What?" questioned Larry. "Oh promise me, you'll see." Jimmy answered. That being said, Jimmy put a strange DVD inside. As shown, it was a DVR recording of some Cartoon Network show. Soon, the random recording show began. The recording starts with a strange person walking down the street. Suddenly, he hears a woman screaming for help whose cat got stuck in a tree. Ben helps the cat and starts to think about what it is like to be a superhero. "What the hell? There is absolutely no such thing as a superhero in real life." said Micheal. "It's just a cartoon, Micheal." Larry replied. "Whatever." said Micheal. The strange man then realizes that he is late for his soccer game and looks at his broken watch. "Boy oh boy, he must have been in a car wreck if he were to break his watch." said Maddie. At the game, the strange man is the goalkeeper, his team won because of a player who hit the goalpost in the last minute. JD shouted GOAL in a quiet voice. Following the match, the strange man gets his broken watch robbed. He then meets his grandfather who came to pick him up with an RV. The granddad asked the man why he is so gloomy, in which he replies that he is bored of the same old routine in the same old town and that he wants something exciting to happen. "Psh. I'm gonna predict that something "exciting" is going to happen." said Lonnie. The granddad told him that he does not need to find it, rather it will find him. The whole gang chuckled. When they make it home, the man is surprised to see his female cousin on his living room couch. They have a short, awkward talk until he was called, asking him to come to Mr. Smoothy's. Jimmy revealed that the strange man was actually Ben Tennyson. Shortly after leaving, Ben realizes he's being followed and walks into a dark alley to throw his pursuer off. His pursuer reveals himself to be another Ben. "What the hell? I'm so confused!" said Larry. While Ben is in disbelief, Bad Ben declares that Ben must be destroyed and reveals an Apple Watch with a button, and then transforms into a ghost. The whole gang gasped and all asked themselves, "What the hell is going on?" He then starts to chase Ben. "Jimmy, how many times have we seen many chase scenes?" said JD. "I dunno." said Jimmy. Bad Ben is soon joined by another Ben and a zombie, who respectively attack him after the white-hair Ben turns into a big dinosaur-turtle like creature. while the zombie becomes a hunk. The whole gasped again and asked Jimmy, "Jimmy, this is horrible." Jimmy told them that it is going to get worse soon after. Unsurprisingly, he was right. Cornered, Ben is saved just in time by yet another Ben who then transforms into Spider-monkey like creaturein order to rope him away and promises to take him to someone who can help. Ben screamed as soon as he say another Ben turned into a creature. The whole gang covered their ears to Ben's loud and obnoxious scream. At another place, an old man in an odd suit makes his appearance in front of the two Bens, explaining to Ben the concept of the multiverse; an infinite number of Ben Tennysons exist through multiple versions of the universe, but someone has been kidnapping them. "Okay, I'm done. I can't handle the cringe." said Micheal. "Oh, but you haven't seen nothing yet." Jimmy replied. "No Jimmy, I think I had enough." Micheal said as soon as he left Jimmy's house. Jimmy expected that Micheal is probably not going to visit Jimmy in about a week or two. Ben is an anomaly, as he is the only Ben Tennyson who never even heard of the Omnitrix, and he is being targeted for an unknown reason. The other Ben is certain that a certain someone called Eon is behind the kidnappings, but the old man notes that Eon would never leave tracks behind, suggesting that Eon works for a higher power. The old man departs, instructing the other Ben to protect his defenseless counterpart. No sooner than the old man leaves, Eon shows up to attack Ben. JD mocked Ben. "Hey Eon, what the hell are you attacking me? I'm just a wimp who thinks aliens are scary, because I'm a soccerkid! Ooh!" This forced the other Ben to transform into an orange dog with no eyes and defend him. Becky complained about the orange dog, saying that he is not "cute" and will definitely lose in the 40th Annual Pet Show, which caused Jimmy to shush her. Ordered to escape, Ben runs for his life but comes across by a mutant buff squid, who reveals himself to be the one working with Eon. Becky got really upset, as she griped that the squid would be on her "Worst Boyfriends List." Jimmy shushed her again. The mutant squid tells them that he and Eon have been kidnapping Ben Tennysons across the multiverse to corrupt them, giving him control of an army of Omnitrix-wielding warriors. Bad Ben, Albedo, Benzarro, Mad Ben, and Nega Ben all reveal themselves. The squid states that No Watch Ben (he is called that way by Jimmy), though lacking an Omnitrix of his own, is a wild card that must be eliminated. "Jimmy, are cards compared to humans?" said JD. Jimmy said no. "Then why did that dumb squid call No Watch Moron a "wild card?" JD replied. Jimmy didn't know and told him that this is one of things that makes this episode "so bad, it's good." Before the evil Bens can destroy the two Bens, the old man shows up with reinforcements: a hunky man who somehow turned into a red dinosaur with four arms, a small boy who turned into a man built out of Legos, and a girl who turned into a living plant. Becky left due to disgust. There is only 6 people left that can handle the cringe. The good and evil Bens go alien to fight it out, while the other Ben tells No Watch Ben to escape and hide. No Watch Ben tried to accuse himself to help out, but the other Ben denies. "That's not nice to deny. He wanted to help." said Olga. No Watch Ben is constantly stopped by the evil Bens, but is saved every time by an ally until Eon chases him down. The other Ben transforms into a robot pterodactyl and swoops in and takes No Watch Ben to safety. No Watch Ben laments his lack of an Omnitrix, however, the robot pterodactyl tells him that "it's just a gadget", and simply having the Omnitrix doesn't make him a hero. The 6 people laughed for 15 seconds and currently mocked the line. On the top of a building, the squid watches the battle. Eon approaches him and asks why he isn't fighting. He retorts angrily that Eon is in no position to make demands and orders him to open the portal. Eon grudgingly complies, and the squid pulls out a bomb through the portal. Eon reminds him of their partnership and points out he wasn't informed about a bomb; the squid answers that the bomb is a Chronosapien Time Bomb, and begins activating it. JD mocked the line and considered renaming the time bomb, "The Grassy Brickd*ck Time Bomb." Eon gleefully notes that the squid intends to erase No Watch Ben from existence with the bomb, but he corrects him. The bomb will not affect No Watch Ben or his timeline, instead it will erase every other Ben Tennyson from existence. The 6 people gasped at the squid, with half of them calling them a traitor. Eon blanches, remembering that he himself is an alternate version of Ben. Larry was confused, because Eon cannot be Ben with purple powers. The squid calmly thanks Eon for his help and tells him that his assistance is no longer required. As the bomb activates, Eon tries to escape but is swallowed up by the blast. Olga got the idea that everyone was going to die and left the house. Now there was only 5 left. Everyone is dead but No Watch Ben, who has the other Ben's Apple Watch (though they laughed at the line: It's just a gadget, be the hero.") JD and Lonnie left due to the cheesy line, leaving 3 left. The recording switched into a different recording, which shows that there is a second part to this episode. No Watch Ben grabs all of the good dead people, and meets the other people. No Watch Ben meets the squid and revives all, including the bad Bens, and gives the other Ben the Apple Watch, which results this image. Maddie called it horrible and left Jimmy's house, leaving Larry and Jimmy. The Good Bens (besides No Watch Ben) defeats the squid by using aliens in a really cringy battle that even Jimmy had to press stop. They never finished the battle. "Dear god, that was worse than I thought. It's not bad, it's good, it's so bad, IT'S BAD." said Jimmy. Larry agreed, and they also both agreed to go to Larry's house and play video games. The episode ends with them leaving Jimmy and Larry leaving Jimmy's house. Credits Creator: MiiFan2004 Editors (please list yourself when you edit this page): Category:Episodes Category:Season 1